Umbrian
They who hath wrought thy earthly sin Umbrians are a race of Shadow people, who originated in the world of Soluna and who are also found in the early PCG Universe. Their defining characteristic is that they're bound to a physical mask which, if broken, would essentially "kill" them. Umbrians as a race are entirely complex. They have no one set religion, no one set form of government, no one set of ideals. Each one is as different as another one. The reasoning behind this multi-faceted difference is the fact that Umbrians were once living human beings, and as such, they retain their memories and personalities after their "rebirth". As flavorful as humans are, so are the Umbrians that they were created from. History image:Umbrian Woman.jpg 225px thumb left The First Umbrian, Lilium. Origins The phrase "as old as sin" captures the age of the Umbrians. They are truly as old as sin, the first sin. Since the dawn of time, Umbrians have existed though different from the form they take now. When God created the Heavenly Host, under his own law of "as above so below", he was obliged to create their counterparts, the Earthly Host, Man. Their indomitable spirit, nourished by experience upon their world, is everlasting. However, there was one turning point in mans history, that would change their course forever, the First Sin. When the first man and woman committed the first sin of disobedience, they have gained the knowledge to become gods, and as such has created an entity eternal. Under the blinding light of God, a shadow grew beneath them, becoming like them and basking in their experience. These are the first Umbrians. Much like the Hosts of Heaven, these Hosts of the Abyss, devour the light and love of God like hungry locusts. The brighter his light, the bigger they are. When man grows, so do the Umbrian. When man dies, so does the Umbrian. However, this death is only physical, much like how man's soul returns to the ether, the essence of the Umbrian return to the abyss. As man is reborn into the world so does the Umbrian. This is their biggest weakness, the need for a human spirit to help them grown and a human body to attach them to this world. At least, it WAS their biggest weakness. During the era of the Heavenly Revolution, it was said that the Guardians of the Empyrean Gate, came down to earth and multiplied with the Hosts of Earth. These offspring, giants among their kin, are called Nephilim. The Nephilim is bestowed with unlimited knowledge of the world, due to their angelic blood, and because of their earthly body, they have gained their own Umbrians, or should I say, Umbrians have gained them. Because of this new race of half angels-half men, the Umbrians have gained a boost in their spiritual evolution. They too now know the secrets of the universe and have learned the holy arts that their heavenly counterparts know. Because of this, they have become powerful beings, they possess knowledge of BOTH Earth and Heaven, nourished by the light of God, however is not bound to him. They have become the best of both worlds. However, the Umbrians were still bound to their flat world as mere shadows, this was about to change. After the Heavenly Revolution, a handful of Angelic Hosts were cast down into the same abyss that the Umbrians called home. Among the notables were the Archangel Lucifer and the Archangel Lilith, the first angelic man and woman. Cast down from their paradise, they have learned to cope in the environment they have been given. It was said that Lilith was the first to stumble upon the Umbrians during a dream, however the details are lost to time. She flourished from them, learning their secrets. Lilith didn't enjoy the world she was given, she wanted more, to return to paradise, and through the Umbrians she learned how. The Umbrians though now close to omnipotent, are still bound to the world by their human hosts and are unable to directly communicate with them, it was the unknowing will of their creators that they be attached to a solid form in the earthly world. This is where the fallen angel comes in. If men were to create a form for the Umbrians to take, so that they may be able to live freely, then they would have no choice but to accept, since Man is their creator. Lilith, being an angel, is able to travel to earth and walk freely, and so she did under the promise of salvation. She spread the ancient knowledge, the unknown arcane knowledge. She taught the gospel that each man is a creator, a god within him or herself, her followers were few, but that was enough. Under her tutelage, man began creating forms similar to his own image, and with incantations and spells, the Umbrians were borne into this world as free as each man and host. From this point on, the Umbrians have slowly but steadily increased their population. Teaching men in shadowy places the ancient arts and secrets that only they possess. Unbiased by the light of God, the Umbrians are the heralds of truth and true un-adulterated enlightenment. (Chronicles Addendum) Genesis and Exile Adam first encountered an Umbrian in the Basilica of Heaven. A powerful one guarded the way out of the tower, and he had to destroy its mask to escape. (Soul Symphony: "REGenesis") Upon escaping, he encountered the Seven Sins, Umbrians who populated the city of Babel. He found he had to release each of these in turn. Each had wildly different personalities. One was a greedy shopkeeper, another was a terrifying monster, yet another was a strange, winged being missing a feather. And behind the seven was a scheming, clownlike figure who silently watched Adam's progress. (Soul Symphony: "Exile") :SPOILER ALERT: Spoilers for "Exile" ahead. Upon encountering this last one, it was revealed that Adam, himself, is an Umbrian and has been all along. (Soul Symphony: "Exile") All About the Umbrian Visage of the Umbrian Each Umbrian is tied to this world, is given form, and freedom, by their faces. The masks they wear are what grants them the power to live among us. This was the "form similar to their own image" that the early men created to free the Umbrians from parasitic living. These masks too have evolved, like technology and art has evolved. At first, these masks were made out of primitive materials, red clay was easy to mold and in abundance during the Era of Nomads, its weakness lies in its fragile nature. Because of this, many umbrians have been pulled back into the abyss before their time. When men learned how to bake clay and compound it making the clay stronger and more durable, then the umbrians lived a longer life. Animal and human bones were also created into masks. Ornamental buck skulls with antlers still attached can be found in umbrian colonies in the wild. Wood can also be made into a mask, though easily destroyed as well. During the Iron Age, the masks prospered, made from Iron, steel, copper, gold, and silver. Umbriers, those who create umbrians, sacrificed ease and weight, for ageless durability. Umbrians possessing these mineral masks are the oldest in recorded history. In recent times, when peace is prosperous, there is little need for sturdy masks. Umrbiers have learned how to make their creations more ornate. Porcelain is a favorite material for its lovely finish. Painted or left pure white, it is up to the flavor of the Umbrier to create a face for his creation that they both will appreciate. Fine jewels and minerals are also favorites among the wealthier Umbriers. These masks are the lifeline of the Umbrian. Without it, they are dragged back into oblivion without mercy. Umbriers enchant the masks with magical spells and mandalas that help bind the spirit to it. This is their weakness, and every Umbrian are cautious not to put their lives in any harm. (Chronicles Addendum) Form of the Umbrian image:Umbrian 3d.JPG 225px thumb left A 3D Umbrian! Generally, Umbrians come in various shapes and sizes, they can manipulate their forms at will and become anyone they wish. Umbrians have a form that they are "born" with. This form is established by the Umbrier during the ritual of creation. Umbrians revert to their original form and stay that way when they are at rest or when their will gives out. The flaw in their metamorphic ability is the fact that every umbrian is colored as black as ichor. Though they can manipulate their forms, they are unable to fabricate intricate details of their body. Hair and limbs are all uniform, an homage to their shadowy origins, their mask being the most striking detail they have. Umbrians have shape, and are not limited to being flat creatures. Umbrians can take the form of children, men, women, even become animals. Their mastery of self-form is also more efficient in darkness. They can use this ability without much effort, however, when in a brightly lit room or in broad daylight, it takes a huge strain for the Umbrian to keep their ORIGINAL form. Light is their kryptonite, it weakens them and causes their bodies to distort. Most Umbrians fear humans, as they are the creators of the race, so they hide themselves in clothing, looking as inauspiscious as possible. They make themselves the same height as humans, bearing the form of humans. When forced into the situation where weight is concerned, Umbrians generally weigh the same as the masks they possess, though situations like that are rarely encountered, it does happen. Another similarity each Umbrian has are their pale blue eyes, though only visible if the mask is given eye holes. These eyes are actually just for flavor, they have no purpose other than to make them look more human as Umbrians see using their mind. The pale blue color is also just the light from the "soul" of the Umbrian, seeping through the iris of their man-like form. (Chronicles Addendum) Social Aspects of the Umbrian Though they are, for the most part, hidden from the normal goings on of normal life, Umbrians do have a social standing. Most Umbrians frequent dark hidden niches of towns, where derelicts and outcasts are most often seen. They haunt bars and clubs that reek with shadowy ethers. They preach their knowledge and wisdom to those who would listen, most do, others humor. These places are favorites among the majority of Umbrian society. On the other side, there are Umbrians who, ironically, bask in the limelight. They are performers or socialites, hob-nobbing with the elites and artisans of high society. These umbrians are those that have stayed connected with their wealthy Umbriers, someone who can introduce them and create their story, a patron that takes care of them and allows them to be nourished in this type of environment. Umbrians can speak, their voices and accents strikingly similar to ours, though that too is a manipulation on their part. Their cache of languages range from the long archaic to new slang. It is their ancient wisdom that allows them to use all types of languages. Generally, Umbrians shy away from using audible speech, when conversing with their own kin and their specific Umbrier, they are able to use telepathy. Umbrians have a stronger species link with each other than humans do. Earthly hosts are soiled by what we can see and hear and angelic hosts are too blinded by their god to see straight. Other values such as religion and government, political views, and social mannerisms are not inherent in Umbrians. They adapt to their surrounding, trying to look as "one of the masses" as possible. To avoid as much suspicious glances as possible, Umbrians will go to such lengths to become human-like in their behaviour. Creating their own vices and virtues, being employed, running a daily schedule. Some Umbrians are so steeped in the facade they created that they become engrossed in it and live it like it was true. (Chronicles Addendum) Talents of the Umbrian Umbrians are truly intelligent beings. They have evolved past the ideals of good and bad, and live life just as they are. Most of the time, they are opportunists, seeing a possible benefit for themselves and bilking it as much as possible. Is this a bad trait? Heavens no, not for the Umbrians. They waste little, in materials, effort, or time. The live for themselves, nourishing their spirit as much as possible in the short physical life that they are given. Death is not bad or good for them, it's just the end of this particular session in earth. They know and remember from past incarnations that they will be reborn again. Their wisdom also lends them the power to manipulate the ether, creating magical effects short of miracles. Umbrians whose souls are enlightened through millenia of rebirth, can become powerful mages. These mages use their abilities to suit their needs, which, due to the Umbrians nature for status quo and anonymity, is never a bane for the existence of life. Since they are made from the shadows, Umbrians are capable of merging with the darkness and travel within it. This is a way for them to hide from danger. However, only their shadowy bodies are capable of of shadow walking, their corporeal masks are unable to enter where it normally cannot. So while the Umbrian can scale the shadows of a wall, their masks stick to the physical wall and float up as the umbrian does. This shadow form also gives them a resistance to normal weapons. Sharp, blunt, piercing, all weapons go through the umbrian like they weren't there, because in a sense, they aren't. Umbrians are made from shadow after all, and what man-made weapon can destroy shadows? Maybe a flashlight or a bulb? This isn't so either. In theory, if there is nothing to create a shadow, the umbrian would cease to exist. However in an empty room with blinding lights, the umbrian will live because they have their masks to keep their form, no matter how distorted the light may make them. (Chronicles Addendum) Reproduction of the Umbrian Umbrians cannot reproduce, their ideals on offspring are not similar to our own. They however wish to bring more Umbrians to this world, and the only way they can do that, is to preach the Rite of Creation to as many people as possible. Making Umbriers out of normal people, are how Umbrians multiply, and the more Umbrians there are, the more Umbriers there becomes. It's this cycle that has helped Umbrians advance spiritually in leaps and bounds. (Chronicles Addendum) "Rite of Creation" The infamous Rite of Creation that was passed down from the fallen archangel, Lilith, is the one responsible for Umbrian life. An Umbrier, the spellshaper that has to perform the spell, must go through years of learning the rite before they are spiritually adept enough to extract an umbrian soul from the abyss. The rite itself is simple, it is the years of meditation and study that are the hardest. A well seasoned Umbrier, when ready to perform the rite must first create a form for the Umbrian to latch onto, the Umbrian Mask. This mask must be made by the Umbrier themselves and can be formed through the years of training. Making the mask themselves creates a spiritual bond between the spellshaper and his creation. It also allows the caster to create a mental image of what they wish the Umbrian to look like, the Umbrians Original Form. When the mask is ready, the Umbrier must enchant the mask with incantations and mandalas written in his or her own blood, thus deepening the bond. Once that is complete, all that is left is the spell of extraction. During this process, an umbrian soul that closely resembles the spiritual level of the caster is pulled from the abyss. They become tied to the blood mark and soul echo of the mask that was made for them, and are born. Umbriers that lack experience are unable to extract an Umbrian soul, since their spiritual level doesn't match up to any of the enlightened shadow-folk. A new born umbrian mimics the shape of a baby, though more shadowy. They are also unable to speak and walk and take care of themselves, and can only communicate through emotional waves that their Umbrier can feel. In a few days, the Umbrian will grow to its original form and can function like normal. During this time, the bond between the Umbrian and the Umbrier is severed and the creation can choose to leave their creator and live their own life, or stay. Most Umbriers are powerless and intelligent enough not to stop an Umbrian wanting to leave, however, an Umbrian who wishes to stay with the creator, cannot force themselves. They may be shadowy figures from the abyss but they are not without their manners and respect. (Chronicles Addendum) The Humunculi and the Lilium Aside from creating the masks of the Umbrian, more devoted Umbriers will go as far as to make a body for their creations. It is believed that Merlin and the more recent Rabbi Judah Loew the Maharal of Prague were Umbriers. They created golems and enchanted them with Umbrian souls. These golems however can become a hinderance to the Umbrians as they are given complete physical form with all the weaknesses that come with it. Ancient alchemists were also said to have been prodigal Umbriers, creating small humunculi in their service, though little proof has been found that these events were true. One notable Umbrier however is Seth of the Tribe of Adam, the creator of Lilium, the first umbrian and the soul of the fallen angel Lilith. Lilith's first devotee was Seth, the third son of Adam, the first man. She preached to him and he listened intently, following her while she preached to the other tribes about the secrets of the shadows. For all her work the Umbrians promised her the salvation she wanted. Lilith wanted to escape her abysmal prison and sought the council of the Umbrians for an answer. They told her that if she were to be reborn into an Umbrian, it will allow her soul to live life outside of the abyss with men. Seth, being her closest disciple, wanted to give her that salvation and became her Umbrier. It is said that he created a body out of clay and bone, wrote the rites with his own blood, and imbued it with the spirit of the fallen angel. He named her Lilium, a white pristine lily, and a play on words from her old name Lilith, the darkness of night. They prospered together, were in love and multiplied, forming the Tribes of Israel. Little is heard afterwards about the Umbrian Angel, for she has melded with society and in turn, the fabric of time. It is rumored that Lilium is still alive, her mission being the complete salvation of her fallen kin from the Abyss. She is constantly rebuilding herself and finding the proper umbrier to transfer her soul from one humunculous body to another. Always changing as the time passes, she has become a true umbrian, living the life of legends told through prose and song, while she is stashed away in some anonymous place till the end of days. (Chronicles Addendum) Umbrians of Soluna The umbrians of Soluna are it's oldest inhabitants. Little is known of their origin but ancient texts and scripts have shown that Umbrians have colonized the planet long before the establishment of the kingdoms and its people. It is believed that the Umbrians were originated in the mysterious continent of Az though no proof of this has been documented. Umbrians in Soluna are similar to umbrians anywhere else, different only because of their whim and fancy. In Soluna, they are respected and revered though some races fear them and suspect them due to their inherent mysterious nature. They are thought to be immortal, remembering all different sorts of events and information on the world and it's people, thus being named the Watchers. (Chronicles Addendum) D6 Health Die 2 Mind Fragility at first level 1 ability known at first level Cannot receive nanobot augmentation Fragility Normal weapons cannot harm an Umbrian unless they are caught unawares such as sneak attacks where the Umbrian does not know that there is a person attacking them from behind. This strength is offset however by their fragile masks. Though non magical weapons cannot harm them, a critical strike immediately puts the umbrians health to 0. Since an umbrian does not have blood, they do not bleed out and thus does not go to negative health. Appearances *REGenesis *Exile See Also *Groups & Organizations Back to Groups Category:Races Category:Soluna Category:Articles with Chronicles Addendum material